Luffy's Nightmares
by DemonicWhispers
Summary: Luffy is haunted by the tragedy from Marineford, the death of his brother. The nightmares won't stop coming; will Luffy finally break or will Trafalgar Law, the ally of the Strawhats step in to help? Set after the Punk Hazard arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I only own this fanfic!**

 **Note: ('): for thoughts and dreams. ("): for speech**

* * *

'Ace!'

'Gomen Luffy. I would have loved to live and see you accomplish your dream, but I know you'll become Pirate King cause you are my otouto(1)! And...Luffy pass on this message, Pops, everybody Thank You... For loving someone like me, who is good for nothing and who has such bad blood in his veins. Thank You!'

'ACE!'

Luffy woke up with a whispered gasp. Sweat rolled down his face and onto his open chest as images of the dream came flashing in his mind. His breath came out quick and short. A soft whimper escaped his lips and a tear fell down his cheek which he quickly wiped away. He wouldn't let himself break down again, not from a nightmare. 'Just a nightmare' he thought to himself. 'Another one about Ace, they just won't stop..' Luffy got up and headed to the kitchen.

Trafalgar Law who was sleeping in the same room looked at Luffy, and thought 'Another nightmare, eh? Every night he has one. Wonder when his crew will notice.'

When Sanji woke up later on to start making the breakfast, he was surprised to see Luffy there sleeping with an empty cup of water next to him. "Oi, Luffy! What are you doing down here?"

Waking up Luffy saw Sanji staring at him curiously, "Ah, I don't know. OOH Are you making breakfast? Yeah MEAT! I'm hungry Sanji!" Walking away with a chuckle Sanji started to make breakfast.

* * *

 **Translation:**

(1) Otouto: Little brother

 **Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I only own this fanfic!**

 **Note: ('): for thoughts and dreams. ("): for speech**

* * *

On the Thousand Sunny, Luffy was walking around the hallways of the ship heading towards the infirmary.

'Torao's a doctor, right? So he must be with Chopper doing some doctor stuff.'

Opening the door to the infirmary Luffy, looked around for Torao but only found Chopper.

"Chopper, where is Torao? Isn't he in here?"

"Oh Luffy! No, Torao hasn't been in here today. And didn't I say not to disturb me."

"Shishishi, I'm leaving Chopper. I was only looking for Torao."

Leaving the infirmary, Luffy headed towards the library. 'He's not in the kitchen, infirmary or on the deck so this is the room he should be in.' Opening the library door, Luffy found Torao reading a book.

"Ooh Torao. I searched everywhere for you. I finally found you. Why are you reading? Reading is boring."

Trafalgar Law looked up from his book, sighed and then answered his question, "I am reading because I feel like it. Why were you looking for me anyways?"

"Huh, oh I was looking for you because I was bored. Usopp's making some new bullets, Chopper's in the infirmary, and told us not to disturb him. Nami's making maps, Sanji's cooking and Zoro's training and-"

"OK, I get the point. Mugiwara-ya can I ask you a question?"

Confused Luffy replied, "Yeah sure."

"How long have you been having nightmares for?"

"W-what? H-how did y-you know?" Luffy whispered. He was surprised, he had thought he had hidden his nightmares really well, he didn't think that he still screamed out in his sleep.

"You see, I am a very light sleeper, and every night I hear you muttering names and shaking all around, and sometimes tears are falling out of your eyes. And sometimes like last night, you go to the kitchen." Law answered; to the trained eye you could tell that Law was a little worried.

Acting very unlike his usual self, and seeming more closed off and quiet than his usual open and cheerful personality, Luffy replied. "I have had nightmares ever since Ace died, when I was with Rayleigh-no-ossan I used to scream out, but I managed to control myself from screaming. Whose names do I mutter?"

"Ace, Sabo, Bluejam, Akainu and Gramps. That's all I've heard you say. Who are Sabo and Bluejam?" Law answered carefully, wondering how Luffy would react.

Seeming very shocked Luffy told Law. "Sabo was someone special. Bluejam is someone I'd kill."

"I see." Law replied acting indifferently, on the inside however he was very surprised, from what he knew about the Strawhat's they never kill their enemies. Law also took note of the past tense Luffy had used when talking about Sabo.

Suddenly they heard Sanji's voice. "Robin-chwan, Nami-swan dinner is ready for my beautiful ladies." And then they heard, "Oi you shitty losers food's ready."

Law looked at Luffy, "It's time to go now I guess. Mugiwara-ya does any of your crew know about your nightmares?"

Luffy looked up, "Zoro knows, and I think Robin knows. Robin uses her devil fruit power to check up on us so I wouldn't be very surprised if she does know. But you won't tell any one will you?"

"..No…It's none of my business is you tell your crew or not."

Luffy gave Law a small smile a lot different than his big smiles. "Arigatō(1), Law."

Law was shocked that Mugiwara-ya called him by his actual name, but ignored that feeling.

* * *

 **Translation:**

(1) Mugiwara: Strawhat

(2) Arigatō: Thank you

 **Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I only own this fanfic!**

 **Note: ('): for thoughts and dreams. ("): for speech**

 **Just to let you all know, I updated Ch. 1. Please read it again!**

* * *

It's been three days since Law revealed to Luffy that he knew about Luffy's nightmare's. Law has kept to his word and hasn't told anyone about the nightmare's.

The Strawhats have decided that Law is allowed to do night watch. Well, the Strawhats excluding Luffy, Luffy had trusted him right from the start of the alliance. The Strawhats were now heading of to bed and Law was sitting down in the Crows Nest with a book in his hand, ready for the long 4 hours ahead of him. After his four hours he was to wake up Robin, she had next watch.

Law had started reading, when Luffy climbed up and sat next to him.

"Mugiwara-ya, what are you doing up here? Aren't you going to go sleep with the rest of your crew?"

"Shishishi no, I'm going to keep Torao company.

"I see. Do you do this with all of your crew members?" Law asked calmly, although he was wondering if the rest of the crew made Luffy come up so he can keep an eye on him.

"Yea, I stay up with them. They don't really mind. But it's proper fun with Zoro we spar literally the whole shift. Are you going to be reading a book? What is it about? Is it any good? Robin once read me a book, it was about adventures and pirates and it was proper fun! Shishishi."

"Yes I was going to read. I was going to read a book about medicine. I am not reading this book for entertainment, I was merely reading to improve my knowledge on medicines."

There was a silence but not an uncomfortable one. Around half an hour later Law noticed Luffy's head heading towards him. Luffy's straw hat fell of mid way and went around his shoulders. Luffy's head landed in his lap, shocked, Law looked at Luffy and thought 'What is the idiot upto now?' When he looked at Luffy's face he realised his eyes were closed and was fast asleep.

"Mugiwara-ya...Mugiwara-ya.. Get off me!" Law muttered to him. However no matter how much me muttered to him and nudged him Luffy wouldn't get off him. Realising he wouldn't get off him Law ignored him and went back to reading.

A little while later Law felt Luffy shaking and muttering under his breath. Putting his book down Law realised Luffy was having a nightmare. "Ace.. Ace.. Why did Ace die? Why did Sabo die?"

Law heard Luffy's mutterings and started to wake him up. "Mugiwara-ya..Mugiwara-ya...Wake up...Luffy-ya!"

Suddenly Luffy's eyes opened and he clutched his head. "Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare."

"Ah, Law. Thanks for waking me up."

Startled by the sudden thanks Law just replied back a simple "It's fine."

Getting up Luffy headed towards the exit of the Crows Nest. "I'm going to the kitchen for some water. I'll be back." Luffy told Law with a sad smile.

A few minutes later Luffy returned with a glass of water in his hands, which he gave to Law. Raising a questioning eyebrow, Law looked at Luffy.

"I thought you might want some water."

"Ah, thanks."

There was a tense silence then and Law took that opportunity to look at Luffy. Law saw that Luffy had red eyes and he looked very fragile, as if he'd break any second now. Deciding to break the silence Law asked Luffy a question.

"Luffy, if you don't mind me asking. Who is Sabo?"

Luffy looked up at him from where he was sitting, a long few seconds later Luffy replied. "Sabo was my brother. Sabo was mine and Ace's brother."

Totally surprised Law kept quiet, having a feeling Luffy was going to continue.

"Sabo was my brother. Sabo was killed by the Tenryuubito, when I was a young kid."

Law then asked a simple question. "What did Sabo look like?"

At this Luffy's eyes lightened up. "Sabo had short curly blonde hair, and blue eyes. He had a missing tooth and always wears a black top hat that has goggles wrapped around on it. Sabo was a noble's child so he used to wear a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up. He would wear a cravat and light blue shorts with a belt that had a gold flower design on it."

"I see. I take it you were brothers by bond and not blood?"

"Yea, that doesn't make a difference though. We had a really strong bond, an we will always be brothers even though they died."

"Of course. I'm going to go wake Robin, are you going to go back to sleep?"

"Yea, I should be able to go back to sleep. I don't normally get more than one nightmare in a night."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

After waking Robin up both Luffy and Law headed of to sleep, while Robin sat in the Crows Nest, watching the sea and drinking coffee.

* * *

 **Translation:**

 **(1) Tenryuubito: Celestial Dragons**

 **Is my writing any good? Please read and review, would really like to read your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. I was real busy this weekend. Here's the next chapter for Luffy's Nightmare's! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I only own this fanfic!**

 **Note: (') For thoughts and dreams. (") For speech.**

* * *

It was a cold day in the New World, snow was falling down and piling up on the Thousand Sunny, and the Strawhats were inside the ship. Law was in the library once again and Luffy was sitting on a chair on the opposite side of the library. Law was sitting quietly reading a book and was surprised to see that Luffy was also sitting quietly and not annoying him like usual. Around half and hour later Law looked up and saw that Luffy was still sitting, wide awake and was sweating. Realising it was very cold inside the room Law thought it to be very unusual to be sweating, inside such a cold room. Putting down his book, Law looked carefully at Luffy and saw that he was muttering something under his breath.

"Mugiwara-ya." Law called, but only had silence for an answer.

Repeating it Law once again called out, "Mugiwara-ya." but was ignored. Getting worried for his rival, Law got up and walked across the room until he was standing in front of Luffy. Law looked at Luffy and nudged Luffy's leg with his own. However Luffy didn't react to his presence or nudge.

In a louder voice Law spoke again, "Mugiwara-ya. Mugiwara-ya. Luffy-ya. Luffy-ya!"

Luffy suddenly moved. "Where am I?" Luffy asked, he was sure a few seconds ago he was in the Marineford War, trying to rescue Ace again.

Unknowingly interrupting Luffy's thoughts, Law replied. "We are in the library, you were sitting still and have been sweating for the last thirty minutes. It seemed like you were having a nightmare except your eyes were wide open and you just seemed to be staring at the wall."

"I see. It did seem like a nightmare, a daymare maybe?"

"A daymare? What is that?"

"I dunno...a nightmare during the day. It's happened before. Twice." Luffy looked away with a very fake smile.

Law thought it to be a little disturbing seeing a fake grin on the younger captains face, thinking about how Mugiwara-ya was a very jolly person, but Law let that thought slide.

Law then asked another question, "Mugiwara-ya.. Why don't you tell your crew about your nightmares?"

"NO! I won't!" Luffy replied back harshly.

Taken aback by the harsh tone Law kept quiet for a few seconds. "And why won't you?"

"Because I can't. The crew need a strong captain to lead them. Right now I'm weak inside. Outside I may seem like the strong and jolly captain but inside I'm not so good. As soon as I see a large fire I have a small panic attack. I'm a wreck but I can't do anything about it."

Surprised by the outburst Law thought for a few seconds then he spoke again. "Won't your crew help you get by, from what I can tell they seem to be a very loyal crew and do not seem to be the type to break ties because the captain has nightmares about his brother, the brother who died in the captains own hands. Do you think they'll hate you for it?"

"..No.. I don't think they'll hate me for it.. They'll try to help.. But I'm the captain; I'm the one whose supposed to look after them and their dreams. I won't break in front of them."

There was silence then, Luffy stared at the wall behind Law, while Law thought about what Luffy just said.

"You don't have to answer this question if you don't want to, Mugiwara-ya. But did you have nightmares when Sabo-ya died?"

Luffy turned his attention to Law, "Yeah, I did."

"Did they ever stop?"

"The nightmares stopped, but those nightmares were different. Back then it was as if my mind was showing me how Sabo-nii died. I didn't see him die. I just heard that he died from the one of the bandits we lived with who saw him die. So it was as if my mind was trying to fill in the gap. And when I did have nightmares Ace comforted me...Now though, Ace died in my hands so I already know how Ace died. So all I get is nightmares of Ace's death over and over again. And this time Ace died because I was weak. Too weak." Luffy told Law, while staring at his hands.

"Why do you think you are weak Mugiwara-ya? I read that you managed to get Ace-ya of the execution platform and managed to get the key for the seastone shackeles that he was wearing." Law was curious, the newspapers didn't have all the information about the Marine-ford War.

"Yeah, I managed to Ace of the execution platform and was able to save him from getting executed by releasing an un-controlled amount of Haoshoku Haki, which at the time I didn't even know what I when Akainu started making fun of the old man Ace likes, Ace had gotten angry and started fighting him. At that point all my energy drained out of me and I fell on my knees. So when Akainu came running towards me so he could finish me of, I was to weak to move. A-ace jumped in front of me and took the fatal blow that was meant to end my life. A-ace died because...I was too weak."

Law was surprised by what the young captain just told him. That wasn't the way Law thought that Ace-ya died. "Mugiwara-ya, don't you think that Ace-ya would be proud that he died protecing his little brother from death. I'm sure any loyal crew member or sibling would die happily, while saving their loved ones. I'm sure as hell that Ace-ya would be upset that that you like this. Would you have taken the magma fist if yours and Ace-ya's positions were reversed and he was the weak one?"

Luffy replied with no hesitation, "Of course."

Law was expecting that answer. "So why do you seem so surprised and ashamed of yourself that Ace-ya died for you?"

Luffy seemed surprised by Law's words. "I-I don't know. I never thought of it like that."

"You should make your mind stronger. Think of all your happy memories of Ace and don't dwell to much on Ace's death. The nightmares will soon stop, when you aren't beating yourself over being so weak back then. Think of Ace-ya and your crews happy memories. I know what it feels like to have nightmares. I used to have them too." Law quieter as he spoke his last two sentences.

Luffy was shocked he didn't know Toroa used to have nightmares aswell. Luffy let out a small true smile. "Arigato for telling me that, I'll try and use your advice Law."

Law replied with a tiny smile.

* * *

 **What do you lot think? Is my writing any good. Please read & review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update guys! And sorry for the small chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I only own this fanfic!**

 **Note: (') For thoughts and dreams. (") For speech.**

* * *

It's been a week since Law spoke to Luffy about his nightmares and revealed to him that Law has also had nightmares before. Law was now in the Crows Nest, reading a book that Nico Robin had lent him and was keeping watch. Law was enjoying the peace and quiet when he heard a person walking on the deck. Listening closely, Law realized that the person was now heading to the Crow's Nest. Waiting for whoever it was to appear, Law saw a head and then the body. It was Mugiwara-ya.

"Yo, Law!" Luffy was in a good mood, and loudly whispered his greeting to Law.

"Mugiwara-ya..What are you doing up here?"

"Shishishi, I'm going to keep Torao company again." Luffy told Law as he sat next to him on the bench.

"I see." Law was a little surprised to see the other captain up here again, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Who has next shift, Torao?"

"Ah..Brook does...Is there any reason you are asking?"

"Shishishi, nope. I was just wondering who is going to wake up next."

Law kept quiet and started reading the book he brought up with him. It was around a half hour later before Law decided to break the silence.

"Ne...Mugiwara-ya...Could I ask you a question?"

Luffy who was standing by the window, looking at the ocean below. He turned to Law, "Yeah, sure."

Law stood up and went to stand next to his rival, and then he asked. "About your nightmares, do you still get them?"

Luffy gave Law a soft smile, not the big grins that he gave around casually. "No, I only had a nightmare once this week. I used your advice and it really worked!"

Law smiled, "I'm glad for you Mugiwara-ya."

Both Law and Luffy, turned to the window and watched the ocean together.

"The sea meant freedom to us." Luffy suddenly stated.

Law kept quiet, having a feeling that Luffy was going to continue talking.

"Ace, Sabo and I, all wanted to be free. Being Pirates was the only way that we thought we could be free. Ji-chan wanted us to be Marines, but being a Marine would mean taking rules and being cooped up...When Sabo saw a chance, he escaped from his rotten father and ran away to the sea. When he did though, a Celestial Dragon who was coming to visit Goa Kingdom shot him because Sabo crossed in front of his boat...that's why me and Ace decided to live without regrets. Ace said the only regret he had, was that he didn't get to see me become Pirate King. Other than that Ace died happy...So I'm gonna be happy too, I'll become Pirate King, and Ace can rest in peace!" Luffy turned to Law and gave him a grin. "Law, Ariagato, for making me see sense again!"

Law gave Luffy another smile, one which Luffy could see and was not hidden in Law's coat. "It's no problem Luffy-ya."

* * *

 **So what do you lot think? This is the last chapter of Luffy's Nightmare's, please Read & Review.**

 **Thanks to all those who have reviewed.**

 **Many Thanks to: JustARatInACage, you helped me a lot with this story!**

 **To all those who read it, please review!**

 **(BTW, I have another fanfiction up to those who like Fem Luffy. Go read it!)**


End file.
